143
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: "Ah, um, sorry, Miss," /"I'm a man!" /Summary Jelek/ HaeHyuk/BL/Ficlet/Pointless/Mian jika Fic ini termasuk Junk Fic atau Spam/ RnR please...


**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), __HAEHYUK Couple as Main Character, Shonen Ai, Pointless__, P__enggunaan bahasa yang berantakan {Haehyuk : English + Indonesia(Korean); KyuHae : Indonesia(Inggris)}_

_**Rate**__ :: T_

**Lee Donghae **dan** Lee Hyukjae(Eunhyuk) **milik** GOD, Their Parents, SM Ent, Super Junior **dan** JewELFishy**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**1-4-3 (I Love You) - Henry**

* * *

.

**143**

_._

* * *

Sudah cukup aku menahan ke kekesalanku yang telah di paksa ke bandara oleh teman sekamarku lalu terhadap bisingnya bandara, duduk menunggu selama 1 jam dan ditambah **Cho Kyuhyun**—nama teman sekamarku yang tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapanku sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir Kyu?" desisku kesal. Ia menatapku jengkel, "**Lee Donghae**, dengar baik-baik ya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang kalau mengingat pesawat yang ditumpanginya terlambat landing karena cuaca yang buruk ini, hah!?"

Aku menghela nafas kesal. Cuaca di sekitar Charles _**de**_ Gaulle* memang sedang sedikit kacau semenjak pagi, mungkin karena itu pesawat yang sedang di tunggu oleh namja-evil-gak-tau-diri di hadapanku ini terlambat landing.

"AAAARRRGH! _C'MON_! Roissy*~ _please allow his air__plane landing on you_!" Kyuhyun memekik kesal yang langsung membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya aneh.

"Kau membuatku malu!" desisku sembari menutup wajahku kesal, Ia hanya mendelik kearahku tanpa membalas ucapanku.

'_**Airplane Zero-G560 from Korean has been landing . . . .**_'

Wajah Kyuhyun sontak melega, Ia menatapku senang, "Akhirnya! Akhirnya mendarat juga!" dan tanpa menunggu ucapanku Ia langsung melesat pergi.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar," desisku kesal. Aku langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu tanpa memikirkan nasib Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Aku menatap ke sekeliling _Food Court_ yang ada di bandara, dan memutuskan untuk membeli cappuccino.

Aku mengulum senyum ketika segelas cappuccino ada di genggaman tanganku. Aku menghirup aroma cappuccino itu sejenak namun ketika aku ingin meminumnya—

_**BRUK!**_—aku menabrak—tertabrak seseorang yang langsung membuat cappuccino itu mengenai tangan seseorang yang aku tabrak—menabrakku.

"HUA! _APPOO_!" orang itu memekik kesakitan ketika cappuccino—yang masih panas itu mengenai tangannya. Aku menatap orang itu dan ke sekelilingku panik. Orang-orang menatapku penasaran yang membuatku semakin bersalah terhadap orang di hadapanku itu.

Tanpa meminta ijin darinya, aku langsung menariknya ke tempat duduk yang ada di dekat kami. Aku meninggalkannya sejenak untuk membasahi sapu tanganku dan kembali padanya.

"_I-Im so sorry_," ujarku pelan sembari mengusap tangannya dengan sapu tangan yang telah aku basahi—aku mencoba untuk mendinginkan(?) tangannya kembali.

"_Ah... um... yeah, i'm fine_."

Aku mendongkak menatap seseorang di hadapanku. Aku membeku sesaat ketika melihat wajahnya. Matanya sedikit besar dengan pupil berwarna cokelat bening, hidungnya mancung, pipinya tirus dan bibirnya sangat sempurna—baik warnanya yang merah alami dan bentuknya, kulit wajahnya putih bersih.

"_Ah, um, sorry, Miss,_" ucapku yang telah sadar sepenuhnya dari kecantikan wajah di hadapanku. "_Miss?_" nada tak suka terlontar dari mulutnya yang sontak membuatku menatapnya bingung.

"_I'm a man!_" desisnya tak suka, aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"_Really!? Ah, i'm So sorry! I thing you're a women, your face is very similiar to women. I'm really sorry!_" ucapku cepat dengan wajah memerah, namun pria di hadapanku tetap diam. Dengan ragu aku menatap wajahnya dan yang kutemukan adalah Ia yang memasang wajah kebingungan. Ia yang sadar sedang di tatap olehku tersenyum malu.

"_Sorry, I don't understand english_" ucapnya sembari menunduk malu, aku menyerit bingung. Ia tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah bingungku.

"_Can you speak Korean?_" tanyanya pelan. Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk ragu.

"Aku mengambil _korean majors_ di tempat les. _I thing_, Aku bisa sedikit _korean language_," ucapku ragu. aku yang baru-baru ini mengambil jurusan bahasa Korea di tempat lesku membuatku setidaknya mengerti sedikit bahasa Korea. Yah, walaupun perkataanku harus aku campur adukan dengan bahasa Inggris karena aku tidak terlalu tahu banyak tentang bahasa Korea.

Pria di hadapanku tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar ucapanku. Tanpa aku sadari jantungku berdesir lembut ketika melihat senyumannya.

Kami melanjutkan pembicaraan kami dengan bahasa yang bisa dibilang berantakan, bahasa Korea dicampur dengan bahas Inggris. Walaupun aku sedikit tidak mengerti akan apa yang Ia ucapkan namun entah mengapa aku mengerti akan apa arti ucapannya.

Namanya **Lee Hyukjae**, tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Eunhyuk atau Hyuk. Dia seumuran denganku. Dia ke sini karena di ajak oleh sahabat baiknya, namun saat keluar dari pesawat Ia terpisah dengan sahabatnya. Karena itu Ia panik dan berlari mencari sahabatnya namun karena Ia kurang berhati-hati sekarang Ia jadi berada di hadapanku.

"Donghae_-ya_, bisakah aku meminjam _handphone_mu?"

"..." Aku terdiam tak mengerti, Ia kembali tertawa, "_Can i_ _borrow handphone_mu? Aku ingin menelepon temanku.". Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu segera memberikan _handphone_ku padanya. Ia tersenyum saat menerima _handphone_ku lalu mulai menghubungi temannya.

Aku terdiam memperhatikan wajahnya, entah mengapa walaupun aku baru kenal dengannya aku merasa aku sudah sangat dekat dengannya dan ayah, aku akui kalau aku sangat tertarik dengan dirinya—khususnya aku sangat suka melihat wajahnya itu.

"Donghae_-ya_!"

"Eh? Ah, _yes_?"

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya bingung, aku menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum. Eunhyuk mengembalikan _handphone_ku, "_Thanks_, Donghae_-ya_.", Aku tersenyum kecil menerimanya, "Tadi temanmu bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang kalau aku langsung ke hotel saja," ucapnya lemas.

"Hotel apa?"

"Pullman."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku mengerti, "Tapi apa kamu tahu letak hotelnya?" Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa. Aku menghela nafas berat "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

Eunhyuk menatapku tak percaya, "Kau mau mengantarku? Sungguh!?" tanyanya antusias, aku tersenyum geli ketika melihat wajah antusiasnya yang sangat lucu lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Benar. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin ke _Café_ku untuk mengambil bahan kuliah besok. Tak apa 'Kan?" tanyaku pelan, Ia tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

"Donghae_-ya_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Kamu tidak bisa berbahasa Korea tapi kenapa namamu Lee Donghae, wajahmu juga tidak seperti orang Prancis kebanyakan?"

Aku menatapnya dengan ekor mataku lalu tertawa kecil, "My real name is Aiden Lee, aku memang mempunyai keturunan Korea karena itu wajahku tidak seperti orang Prancis, namaku menjadi Lee Donghae because my mom married again dengan seorang pria Korea. Because that sekarang aku harus les bahasa Korea."

"Aiden Lee?"

Aku memberhentikan mobilku karena lampu merah lalu menatapnya bingung, "Kenapa? Aneh ya?"

Ia menggeleng lalu tersenyum, "Tidak, itu nama yang sangat keren menurutku."

Dengan jantung yang berdesir lembut, semburat merah tipis di wajahku dan perasaan bahagia yang entah mengapa muncul aku kembali melajukan mobilku.

...

"Hyuk, kamu mau di dalam mobil atau ikut masuk?" tanyaku ketika aku selesai memarkirkan mobilku, Eunhyuk menatapku lalu tersenyum iseng, "Kalau kamu mau membuatkanku cokelat panas, aku mau keluar."

Aku tertawa geli, "Keluarlah, aku akan membuatkanmu cokelat panas."

"Yeah~." Ia tersenyum senang lalu segera mengikutiku masuk ke dalam _Café_.

"Ah, _Bonjour_ Mr. Lee." Aku tersenyum sembari membalas sapaan dari salah satu pegawai toko ini. Aku menatap sekeliling lalu menatap Eunhyuk yang terdiam menatapku, "Duduklah di sana. Aku akan segera kembali." Ia mengangguk patuh lalu duduk di bangku yang terletak dekat jendela. Aku segera melesat ke ruang pribadiku untuk mengambil bahan kuliahku, tidak lupa untuk membuatkan segelas cokelat panas untuk Eunhyuk dan segelas mochaccino untukku.

Eunhyuk menyambut gembira kedatanganku, aku tersenyum kecil lalu menaruh cokelat panas di hadapannya. Ia menatapku senang, "_Gomawo_, Donghae_-ya_."

Aku tersenyum lalu duduk di hadapannya. Aku terdiam memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Ia kini memegang gelas cokelat panas itu dengan kedua tangannya, meniup-niup cokelat panas itu lalu perlahan meminumnya.

"Huaa~ enaknya~ apa ini kamu yang buat, Donghae_-ya_?" tanyanya penasaran, aku mengangguk pelan. Senyum di wajahnya merekah, Ia menatap cokelat hangat di tangannya kagum.

"Hebaat~."

Aku tertawa pelan, Ia menatapku bingung. Aku mengacak surai coklatnya gemas, "_You're so cute._"

.

.

.

"Habis ini kamu jangan sampai hilang dari temanmu, ne?"

Ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, "_Never_!"

"_Good boy~_." Aku kembali mengacak surai coklatnya. "Kamu tidak mau mampir dulu?"

Aku menatap kamar hotel di belakangnya lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah. Aku harus cepat kembali ke rumah untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliah."

Ia terdiam sejenak, entah mengapa terlihat perasaan sedih di wajahnya, aku tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan sedih itu, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kok"

Ia menatapku dengan wajah yang memerah, "A-aku gak sedih kok!"

"Sudah ya. Aku pulang dulu. _Good night Hyuk_." Aku berjalan menjauhinya.

"Ah! Donghae_-ya_, _wait_!"

Aku berbalik menatapnya bingung. Ia pergi ke dalam kamar hotelnya lalu tak lama Ia keluar dengan sebuah pulpen dan kertas di tangannya.

"Boleh aku minta nomor teleponmu?" tanyanya ragu. Aku terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa geli. Ia menatapku kesal dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

"J-jangan tertawa!"

Aku tersenyum geli lalu meraih pulpen dan kertas di tangannya, "Minta nomor telepon aja pake malu-malu. Ck~ _really! You're so cute_," ujarku sembari mengembalikan pulpen dan kertas itu padanya.

"Nah, _Now, I should go Home. See you next time, Hyuk_."

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi kan, Donghae_-ya_?"

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mengangkat tanganku, "Pasti!"

.

.

.

Aku yang tengah mengeringkan rambutku mendelik kesal ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurku.

"Kau ini kenapa 'sih!?" tanyaku kesal padanya, Ia mendelik ke arahku, "Kau tahu. Gara-gara teman Sungmin hilang, kencan kami jadi berantakan! Sungmin terus saja memikirkan nasib temannya walaupun aku ada di sampingnya!"

Aku terdiam sejenak, entah mengapa aku merasa deja vu dengan cerita Kyuhyun tadi. "Hilang? Kenapa bisa?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, "Saat mereka keluar dari pesawat Sungmin kehilangan pandangannya dari temannya itu dan tanpa sadar temannya sudah hilang dari sampingnya."

"Siapa na—"

_**Ping~ Ping~**_

Aku menghentikan ucapanku ketika mendengar _handphone_ku berbunyi. Aku duduk di meja belajarku dan meraih _handphone_ku.

...

_**From : No Name**_

_Night, Donghae-ya!_

_Apa kamu sibuk sekarang?_

_Ah~ Aku ingin jalan-jalan lagi bersamamu._

_Apa besok kamu punya waktu?_

_..._

Aku tersenyum kecil, tanpa memastikan terlebih dahulu aku tahu kalau pengirim pesan ini adalah Eunhyuk.

...

_**To : Eunhyuk**_

_Night, Hyuk!_

_Aku tidak sibuk kok. Ah, sialnya besok aku sangat sibuk kuliah. Sorry!_

_..._

_**From : Eunhyuk**_

_Yah, lalu kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?_

_..._

_**To : Eunhyuk**_

_Mungkin lusa_

_..._

_**From : Eunhyuk**_

_Really!? Hya~ lusa ajak aku ke menara Eiffel ne?_

_..._

_**To : Eunhyuk**_

_Iya~ Iya~_

_..._

_**From : Eunhyuk**_

_Yeaay~ Gomawo, Donghae-ya ~_

_..._

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat balasannya. Aku menaruh kembali _handphone_ itu di tempatnya dan memutuskan untuk tenggelam dalam tugas kuliahku. Namun entah mengapa bukannya fokus mengerjakan aku malah kembali teringat saat aku bersama Eunhyuk.

Saat pertama kali kita bertemu di bandara, saat pertama kali aku terpesona pada wajahnya, saat pertama kali Ia tertawa di hadapanku, saat kami berbincang di dalam _Café_ dan di dalam mobil, dan saat di depan kamar hotelnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu terkikik geli. Kyuhyun menatapku aneh, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. Aku menggeleng pelan lalu kembali meraih _handphone_ku.

Kini aku tahu kenapa aku bisa sangat nyaman berada di sekitarnya... ya, aku...

...

_**To : Eunhyuk**_

_143_

_..._

_**From : Eunhyuk**_

_468_

_..._

**THE END(?)**

Maafkan sayaaaaaa! *berlindung di balik Hyukie

Padahal saya lagi kena WB parah, tapi abis dengerin lagunya Mochi-Oppa yang 143 (I Love You) jadi pengen nulis FF ini.

Disini karena penggunaan 2 bahasa berbeda, saya jadi harus meremix bahasanya jadi ga jelas itu, apalagi saya ga terlalu pinter bahasa inggris jadi makin parah, Mian ne, semoga kalian mengerti apa yang aku tuliskan di sini :(

Mian ne, idenya datang tiba-tiba, perginya juga tiba-tiba jadi gending maksa gitu :(

Ah ya, soal lanjutan dari FF Tonight yang diminta, itu lagi proses pembuatan, berdoa aja itu ide gak ilang di tengah jalan -w-" #plaak

Last~

**Reviewnya Please! :3**

***** Charles _**de**_ Gaulle : Nama Bandara di Prancis

* Roissy : Nama lain dari Charles _**de**_ Gaulle

[143] = (I Love You) adalah bahasa slang yang terkenal di Inggris pada tahun 2000an.

[468] = (I Love You) bahasa slang yang terkenal di Korea.


End file.
